deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Dead Space, several events within the given universe occur and give credence to the primary events that transpire in the primary Dead Space games. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Dead Space. As with all transmedia, conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of developer oversight. Chronology 65 million years ago :A meteorite from somewhere in space hits Earth, killing Dinosaurs and almost everything on the planet. :The Black Marker is exposed from the meteorite and is now resting on the depths of Gulf Coast of Mexico. ;Two million''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 10: Now We Know: Alien Artifact 02 years ago :Alien inhabitants of Tau Volantis discover a Black MarkerDead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place. :Aliens build Red Markers across the planet's surface in hopes of harboring more energy for their usesDead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place. :The Black Marker triggers a Convergence Event, creating a Brother MoonDead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place. :The Aliens construct a machine, flash freezing their planet, and halting the ConvergenceDead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place 1534 :Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, a German historian figure, discovers a Marker, near the town of Venice. failed to observe it, a small outbreak is triggered. Agrippa later destroys the Marker. :Agrippa escapes Italy, and go's to France, where he made a press conference about the Marker. :The french citizens did not believe him. :Agrippa, fails and decides to move back to Germany as of safe haven. 1663 :Puerto Chicxulub, attends to defend the coast from the incursion of pirates. 2045 :New Horizons Lunar Colony is established. ;Mid 2100's :Michael Altman is born. :Craig Markoff is born. :Stevens is born. ;2214 :Earth Government discovers and seizes an alien artifact on the Yucatán peninsula in Mexico Headed by Michael AltmanDead Space: Martyr. :The Entire excavation team is driven mad by the power of the Black Marker (Except Altman). :People are driven mad by the Marker, and worship it and Altman. :Second appearance of necrotic recombinant Human-origin formsDead Space: Martyr. :Michael Altman reveals the existence of the Black Marker to the public.Dead Space: Unitology ExposedDead Space (Comics)Dead Space: Martyr :Michael Altman Destroys the Marker. ;2215 :Michael Altman is killed by Eath Gov agents enthralled by the marker (March 15). ; :Altman's Death is used as martyrdom. Thus the birth of the Church of Unitology. :Unitology becomes a global religion, then interstellar religion as its membership spreads to off-world colonies. :Riots break out in reaction to Altman's death; the government is unable to successfully quell the rioters. ;2314 - Earth Government :Earth Government researchers successfully reverse-engineer the Black Marker; the result is a near-perfect replica, eventually dubbed The Red Marker.Dead Space: The Red Marker ::The Red Marker and a research team are covertly transported to Aegis VII. :The Red Marker is activated for the first time. :Researchers create the first recombinant microbial life form from DNA instructions on the Red Marker. ::The dormancy-inducing influence of the Red Marker is discovered. :First Aegis VII Incident. ::Second appearance of necrotic recombinant Human-origin forms. ::The Red Marker Pedestal is created and fired; the research team is destroyed, but the recombinant organisms are forced into dormancy. ::All materials related to Aegis VII and the Red Marker are (disappears/highly classified, etc). The entire Aegis Cluster is restricted. ::Earth Government assigns the first Earth Defense Force agent in secret to an observational position.No Known Survivors:Thirteen ;2314 – Sovereign Colonies :Sovereign Colonies discover a “Master Signal” being received by the manmade MarkersDead Space: Liberation. ::Three Markers are used in conjunction with Ptolemy Station to locate the “Master Signal”''Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 16Dead Space: Liberation. :The Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces expedition to Tau Volantis beginsDead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke: S.C.A.F. Artifact 02. :Alien life forms are found beneath the surface of the planet. ::Doctor Earl Serrano spearheads the research dig teams efforts to unearth alien artifacts and MarkersDead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: S.C.A.F. Artifact 15. ::"Rosetta" is discovered. ::Prolonged exposure to the Markers begins to effect dig team personnelPress Release: EA Forecasts the World's Deadliest Winter When Dead Space 3 Releases on February 5, 2013These insulated suits were worn by a SCAF deep dig team assigned to exhume the darkest secrets of Tau Volantis. Whatever they found locked deep in the ice changed them forever. When they emerged weeks later, they were covered head to toe in strange graffiti and claimed to be “Witnesses to the Truth.”. :The CMS flotilla personnel begin to experience symptoms of dementia, headaches, sleeplessness and hallucinationsDead Space 3: Chapter 5: Expect DelaysS.C.A.F. Artifact 05S.C.A.F. Artifact 06S.C.A.F. Artifact 07. :Admiral Marjorie Graves is quarantined to her quarters. :First contact scenario becomes a reality. Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces are overrun by recombinant life forms (dubbed “Necromorphs” by scientists). Sovereign Colonies council authorizes Scenario Five ''Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoLXh45Cs0g YouTube: Dead Space 3: Scenario Five]Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place: Optional Mission: Reaper Barracks[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPC1CSGIEjE YouTube: Dead Space 3: Reaper Barracks Mission | Brainwashing video]. ;June 18th, 2314 :Tim Caufman is tasked to deliver the Codex to Earl Serrano. He fails his mission, the Codex is purged of all information by General MahadDead Space 3: Prologue: Beginnings :All planetary and ship personnel are killed; data concerning the research on the Markers is purged''Dead Space 3:'' Prologue: Beginnings. ;2446 : The USG Ishimura is launched.Dead Space: The USG Ishimura : The Resource Wars begin. ::Scorpio 6 is ravaged in a multiple-faction struggleDead Space: Extraction: Chapter 2: Another Day At The Office ;2463 :Zach Hammond is born. ;2465 :Isaac Clarke is born. ;2476 :Kendra Daniels is born. ;2499 :Wanat Disaster: three supply ships, one planet-cracker, and a CEC colony are lost to gravity tether failure. Dead Space: Planetary Mining ;2505-2506 : The CEC illegally enters the Aegis Cluster. ::CEC prospectors scan various planets; Aegis VII is shown to have extremely valuable mineral deposits. ::The CEC constructs a colony on Aegis VII. ;2507 : CEC personnel begin preparing Aegis VII for planet crack. ;2508''Dead Space'' takes place three years before the events of Dead Space 2. - 2-1 months Prior to Dead Space : CEC personnel (re-)discover the Red Marker on Aegis VII.Dead Space: Downfall ::The existence of the Red Marker reaches both the leadership of the CEC and the Church of Unitology. ::The CEC dispatches the USG Ishimura to Aegis VII. ::Insomnia cases drastically increase among Aegis VII Colony personnel. ;Dead Space (Comics) Begin. ;Dead Space: Downfall Begins ;4 weeks prior : Aegis VII Colony experiences increasing cases of insomnia and dementia. ::Aegis VII Colony Management refuses to take increasing violence seriously. ::First insomnia-related homicide. ;2 weeks prior : The Red Marker is extracted from its amplification pedestal and brought inside the Aegis VII Colony.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 1: Worlds Apart ::Fifty Unitologists kill themselves in the Union Square Mass Suicide. ::Several colony personnel and extraction team members are slain by an engineer experiencing extreme hallucinations. ;Dead Space: Extraction Begins. ;1 week prior : The USG Ishimura arrives on station above Aegis VII. ::The Red Marker is taken aboard the Ishimura.Dead Space ::Captain Benjamin Matthius declares a No-Fly Order, denying travel between the Ishimura and Aegis VII. ::CEC personnel aboard the Ishimura begin experiencing insomnia, depression and to a lesser degree, dementia. ;2 days prior : The USG Ishimura commences with the Aegis VII planet crack. ::Significant interference jams communications between the Ishimura and the Aegis VII Colony.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 2: Another Day At The Office ::The colony comes under attack from numerous necrotic recombinant forms that are Human in origin.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 3: Return To The Megavents ::The Aegis VII Colony Shuttleport Disaster destroys five of the six emergency shuttles on the ground and kills numerous colonists.The sixth emergency shuttle was destroyed by the Ishimura when it attempted to land. ::Almost all CEC personnel on Aegis VII are killed; the necrotic recombinant organism is brought on board the Ishimura. ::The USG Ishimura is compromised, as the organism multiplies and spreads quickly throughout the ship.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 4: Rendezvous With FateDead Space: Extraction: Chapter 5: Emergency Care ::The Captain is killedDead Space: Captain's DemiseThere exist two different scenarios regarding the Captain's death: in a video log recovered by Isaac Clarke, it appears that Doctor T. Kyne deliberately stabs a syringe into the captain's eye and into his brain, killing him. In stark contrast, in Downfall, the Captain struggles free and lunges at Kyne and the syringe goes into his eye. At this time, all that is known is that Kyne killed the Captain. and all emergency shuttles are mysteriously launched with no one aboard.At this time, it is unknown by what means all emergency shuttles were launched. ::All decks of the USG Ishimura are compromised; some sections remain isolated, however. ::The majority of the ship's personnel are killed. ;Dead Space : The USG Kellion arrives near Aegis VII in search of the USG Ishimura.Dead Space: Chapter 1: New ArrivalsDead Space: Extraction: Chapter 10: Secrets And Salvation ;Dead Space: Downfall Ends. ;Dead Space: Extraction Ends. ;Dead Space Begins. ;Unknown Year : The events of Dead Space: Salvage occur. ::Magpies discover the derelict Ishimura. ::Earth Government recovers the Ishimura. ; ;3 weeks'Campbell:' "The planet is Aegis VII. It was virtually destroyed in a mining accident three weeks ago." after Dead Space : The events of Dead Space: Aftermath occur[http://www.amazon.com/Dead-Space-Aftermath-Christopher-Judge/dp/B0047S4USO Amazon: Aftermath Plot]. :Isaac Clarke is found aboard an escape shuttle[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4T_dzkqKd8 YouTube: Agents of EarthGov Audio Log]Dead Space: Aftermath ;2511 - February 7th, 2511 Prior to Dead Space 2 : Unitologists sabotage the Government Sector on Titan Station, enabling the Necromorphs to spread to the Titan Mines Chapter 5 (Dead Space 2, 2011). : Unitologists trick a fellow member, Karrie Norton, into opening the crossover tubes, allowing the necromorphs to flood into Titan Station's Public Sector. Begining the events of Dead Space (mobile).Dead Space (mobile) ;Dead Space (mobile) Ends. ;Dead Space: Ignition begins. ;Dead Space 2: Severed begins. ;Dead Space 2 Begins.Samplane123: DS2 takes place in 2511, not 2510. See the video log 'Lights Out 2' in chapter 6. The video is timestamped 2/7/2511. Steve's reply on twitter was most likely a typo, the correct date of the first game being 2508.[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:2191367-2012_04_27_00033.jpg Screenshot from the Lights Out 2 Video Log] ;Dead Space 2 : The Site 12 Marker is destroyed.Dead Space 2: Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New Threat :Titan Station is destroyedDead Space 2: Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New Threat ;Dead Space 2: Severed Ends. ;2514 - Events of Dead Space: Liberation :Damara Carver discovers information regarding Sovereign Colonies experimentation with Markers''Dead Space: Liberation. :The Circle attacks Uxor's MarkerDead Space: Liberation. ::Damara and her son are killed by Jacob Danik in search of the information on the Marker originsDead Space: LiberationDead Space 3: Chapter 2: On Your Own. ::Uxor is decimated by the Necromorph outbreak''Dead Space: Liberation. :Ellie Langford attempts a blind jump through shockspace to Tau Volantis; the USM Eudora loses contact with her ship.Dead Space: Liberation. ;Prior to ''Dead Space 3 :Earth Government Marker facilities are systematically attacked by followers of UntiologyDead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening: Log:EarthGov Artifact 01 :Captain Robert Norton and John Carver locate Isaac Clarke on Luna.Dead Space 3: Chapter 2: On Your Own: Log:EarthGov Artifact 02 Events of ''Dead Space 3 Awakened'' Isaac Clarke and John Caver wake up after survivng the fall when they destroyed The Tau Volantis Moon. A new leader takes control of the the circle after Jacobs death. The Brethren Moons initiate their attack on Earth. Notes Sources Category:Lore